


Smells Like Chinese

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Plot What Plot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-22
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atSpooky Awards, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onSpookyAwards' collection profile.





	Smells Like Chinese

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: Smells Like Chinese  
Author: E. Simmering  
Rating: Mature Adults only  
Category: PWP  
Disclaimer: Still don't own them, no money changed hands, I always put them back clean when I'm done. Thanks to: Tali for ultra fast quick beta. 

* * *

"I'm in my happy place. I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place." The drone from the television filled the room and the light flickered illuminating the figure on the couch mimicking them. "This is such shit." He stood and moved to the stand, opening the drawer and rummaging in the back for a video. He tossed one after the other aside until he found the one he'd been looking for. He popped it in the VCR and paused before hitting play. Scully had taken to showing up announced recently and it wouldn't do for her to walk in on him. Not in the next forty-five minutes, anyway. He slipped the chain lock in place and returned his couch hitting the play button on the remote as he did so. California Babes started and he settled back into his couch to take in the action. 

* * *

Scully paused outside Mulder's door. She could hear muffled sounds, but wasn't quite sure what she was hearing. She felt rather silly, but moved closer, putting her ear to the door, right near the gap, that appeared the last time someone kicked the door in. She blushed when she heard a louder groan and realized the sounds she was hearing were clearly from one of Mulder's porno tapes. 

"Yeah, right there baby." 

Shit. Maybe not, maybe he had someone in there with him. 

"Oh fuck, yeah. Just like that." 

She pulled back, embarrassed for both of them. Though that was silly, she chided herself; he couldn't be embarrassed if he didn't know she was there. She got a firmer grip on the bag of food and the bottle of wine she carried and stepped back. Shit. What should she do now? 

* * *

Mulder slowly unzipped his jeans, one hand still brushing his erection through the denim. On the screen, a scantily dressed blonde was on her knees slowly sucking one of the men while caressing another. He pulled his jeans open; glad he'd forgone underwear tonight. He'd been horny as hell since last week when he'd found Eddie-fucking-Van Blundt all over his partner. And mad. He' d been crawling the walls for the last few days, wondering exactly how far Eddie had managed to get. Scully had been tight as a drum with any information. He'd been imagining the worst. It didn't' help that he kept putting himself, which wasn't hard to do given the exact resemblance, in fucking Eddie's place. He forced his eyes back onto the screen. Better to focus on the action in front of him than the action in his head. 

* * *

It was definitely a video. Despite the distance, she could hear another male voice and it was most certainly not Mulder's. Unless he'd decided he'd needed more action than a single woman could give him. Shit. She didn't know a lot about his sexual habits, aside from his appreciation porn. He could be into anything and she really wouldn't know. Would she? This was stupid. Of course she'd know. Just because he likes to watch doesn't mean he was interested in copying what he saw, did it? 

She took a tentative step forward, and assuring herself that no nosy neighbors were peeking out, put her ear to the crack again. 

"Ah, fuck." 

Mulder's voice could be clearly heard through the space. It was most certainly a tape. The other voices she could hear were muffled. What she could pick out, aside from her partner's comments, were moans and groans. 

Truth be told, thinking about Mulder and what he might be doing on the other side of that door was turning her on. 

* * *

Mulder licked his hand and ran it along the underside of his penis. The other hand was holding and rubbing his balls, his fingers pushed as far down into his jeans as he could manage without removing his jeans. He circled the head of his penis, squeezing and slowly stroked down. 

"Ah, so good. Feels so good, Sc-" His hands froze. Can't go there. He'd deliberately chosen a video with blondes to prevent just that kind of slip up. Fuck. He was noticeably softer as well. Fuck, fuck, and double fuck. All he wanted was a little relief tonight, some nice big tits and a firm, tight ass. He played with his rapidly deflating penis, frustrated and still horny. The only thing that managed to provide any relief these days was imagining a short red head wearing those tits. 

Early on in their partnership he'd had no problem using her image in this way. These days he felt like he was violating her. He pulled his jeans down and hit the rerun button on the remote until he found the beginning of the seduction scene. Settling back against the couch he forced his eyes and his mind to concentrate on the blonde haired woman on the screen. God knew he would be useless tomorrow at work if he didn't get some relief tonight. 

* * *

Scully was listening intently. There was silence for a moment and then muffled sounds from the video could be heard again. Her arms were getting sore from holding her packages and she decided she could put them down for a moment, just until she decided what she should do. Carefully, silently, she laid the wine down on its side and set the bag of Chinese food next to it. 

She leaned forward, ear to the crack and was rewarded for her efforts when she heard Mulder again. 

"Oh yeah, here we go. Oh baby, right there." 

Scully felt another twinge between her legs. Her panties were damp and a dull ache was beginning. She surprised herself when she felt her own fingers pressing into her heat. Oh god, she was in Mulder's hallway with her hand between her legs. She threw her embarrassment off. It felt too good. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the doorframe. 

* * *

"Yes, right there. Oh yeah." Mulder was gripping his penis with one hand while the other was busy caressing his balls. He moved one finger down to rub the area just below his ass crack while the other hand, slick with pre-cum, was roughly pumping his cock. On the screen, the woman was spread on a table, one of the men buried in her while she deep throated another man who was straddling her. She was taking care of pulling and squeezing her own nipples. Mulder felt himself getting closer. 

"Oh yeah, rub your tits. Squeeze them for me. Oh --" 

His hand worked faster as his hips began to thrust. His finger pushed closer to his ass crack and he gripped his balls tighter. 

"Oh yeah, almost there baby." 

On the screen, the man thrusting into her mouth sped up, his orgasm imminent. The other man pulled her legs up, the camera angled to allow a close up of both the action and the woman's ass. This was the part that would take him over the edge. 

He kept his own finger poised at the entrance to his ass as the man on the screen shoved two fingers into the woman's ass. 

"Oh baby." Mulder's groan filled the room as his semen spurted, bathing his legs and the couch in sticky white fluid. 

* * *

Scully had given up any pretense of reluctance. Her hand was buried between her legs, pushing as hard as she could. The seam of her Levi's provided a nice bit of hard friction. She heard Mulder go over the edge, his groans and cry pulling her along with him. She was panting and shaking as her orgasm overtook her. If she hadn't been leaning into the doorframe she imagined she'd be puddled on the floor beside the food. 

Oh shit. She'd forgotten about the food. She took a shaky breath and pulled away to pick up the bag. It was greasy where the sauce had begun to leak. Shit. She wasn't sure if she should knock on the door and go through with her evening plans or get away as quickly as possible. Her face was probably flushed. 

In the end, she chickened out. Grabbing the bags of food and the wine, she left quietly. 

* * *

Mulder stopped the video. It had served its purpose. He became aware of a rustling sound just outside his door. Fuck. With his luck one of his nosy neighbors was snooping around. He quickly did his pants up as he made his way to the door. He couldn't see anyone through the peephole, and opening it showed no one on the other side. He peeked out into the hallway. No one. As he stepped back into his apartment he sniffed the air. His stomach rumbled in response. 

Damn, it smelt like Chinese. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Smells Like Chinese**  
Author: Emily Sim  
Details: 8k  ·  NC-17  ·  Standalone  ·  11/22/05  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Vignette   [Sex (PWP)]   


End file.
